


And Happy Birthday

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday and Dean told him he could have anything he wanted. His answer was a little...odd...but Dean followed through, because hey,it's the kid birthday. Turns out gum and liquor can be a lot more sentimental than Dean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Happy Birthday

"What do you want for your birthday, and I swear to God, Sam, if you say ‘nothing’ I’m gonna kick your giant 31-year old ass." Dean grinned at him over the laptop from across the table, bouncing his rainbow slinky from hand to hand.

Sam did want to say nothing, but not because he didn’t know what he wanted, but because it sounded like a pretty strange birthday gift. Dean would laugh, and tell him ‘No, really Sammy, what do you want’ and Sam would have to lie and get something else.

It’s something he’d thought about for a while now, and he just wished he had the guts to say something before now. All those close, humid nights where Dean would whisper, ‘What’s your kink, baby boy? You gotta have one. Everybody does.’ and Sam would laugh and shake his head.

Because his kink, and what he wanted for his birthday was so outrageous, and so completely dumb-sounding. It was…

"Whiskey and Big Red."

And of course, Dean laughed and said:

"No really, Sammy. What do you want?"

"I just told you. I want Black Jack Whiskey, vaseline, and Big Red chewing gum."

Dean lifted an eyebrow, his slinky lay forgotten on its side on the table. “Sam, you can have anything you want. Dinner. Movie. Dinner and a movie…”

"I’m not changing my answer, Dean."

Dean looked at him skeptically for a moment before he shrugged. “Okay. Suit yourself. I’ll be back in a little while with your ‘present.’ If you can call it that.” Dean stood and shrugged on his jacket, muttering about ‘this is weirder than that time he asked for a gym membership,’ and walked out.

Sam exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and laid back in his chair, his head lolling back on his shoulders. If Dean thought he was weird now, he was really gonna think so when he got back.

Sam closed his laptop and slipped it into his bag, then made the bed (even though, if all went well, it was going to get ruined in an hour or two anyway) and sat and waited for Dean to get back.

When he did, Sam’s back went rigid and his palms began to sweat. Dean was going to think he was a total freak. Maybe he could put it off….

Dean thrust a tied convenient store bag in his face. “Sorry I didn’t wrap it. Thought it was pointless since you knew what it was.” Dean wiggled the bag in front of Sam’s face when he didn’t take it. Sam just sat on the bed, looking at him.

Dean raised his eyebrow again…God he was fucking sexy when he did that. “Uh, Sammy. Happy birthday? What, do you want me to sing the song?”

"Take a swig of whiskey."

"Excuse me."

"Open the whiskey and take a drink."

Dean looked at Sam like he wasn’t sure he heard him right, but he complied. He untied the bag and took the bottle out, hand wrapped expertly around the neck. The veins in the back of his hand sticking out like they did when he jacked his little brother’s cock….

Dean raised the bottle to his lips and….yeah, there’s no way that wasn’t on purpose, the way he whimpered around the mouthpiece as he caught Sam’s eye, milking the liquor out with his lips. When he pulled the bottle away, his lips made a wet popping sound, and he licked them teasingly. “Like that, Sammy?”

"Yeah, just like that, Dean." Sam panted, eyes on Dean’s shining mouth. "Now chew a piece of the gum."

"What’s the deal, Sammy?"

"Please? Please Dean."

Dean shook his head, another ‘I can’t believe this right now’ expression, and ripped open the gum. He shoved a piece in his mouth and stood in front of Sam, arms open. “Okay? Now wha—whoa, Sam.”

Sam had stood quickly, nearly throwing his brother off balance when he did, but holding fast to his hips. “Mmmmm, God Dean,” he moaned, inhaling Dean’s breath deeply.

"Sam?" Dean rasped, and Sam felt his cock harden against his own aching erection. He shuddered, getting lost in his favorite memory.

_Sam was sixteen years old. They were in Sheboygan, Wisconsin, it was July 16th, and 94 degrees outside. Dad was on a hunt, as was usual, but Sam and Dean were left behind, which as much of a relief that was to Sam, Dean was pacing the room._

_Why didn’t he take us?” Dean asked, for the hundreth time. “I was—we were great on that hunt against that coven in Mexico,” he ranted, while Sam laid on the bed in boxer shorts and a wife beater, trying not to sweat to death._

_It was some time later, after Dean had raided the kitchen for something to eat that wasn’t ‘shitty, day-old pizza or canned ravioli’ when he suddenly jumped on the bed, causing a half-dozed Sam to curse and sit up. “Dean!” He exclaimed, slapping Dean’s bicep with the back of his hand, “what the Hell, dude?”_

_”Guess what Dad left.”_

_”Money for food.” Sam tested, half-heartedly._

_”Yeah, right. No. A bottle of Jack!”_

_Sam rolled his eyes, “I don’t drink that stuff. It’s gross.”_

_”Oh, I forgot. You like banana daquiris and fuzzy navels.”_

_”I do not!” Sam cried, “I’ve never even had one of those, jerk. I just like beer.”_

_”So, that means none for you?”_

_”No, none for me. Have at it.”_

_Dean whooped, flying off the bed and landing in the kitchen quick as a flash, bottle to his lips._

_Sam watched with interest as Dean’s throat moved with the liquid and his boxers were tenting in no time._

_”Dean?” He called out, and Dean must have heard it in his voice, because the bottle was left forgotten on the counter as Dean crossed the room to stand in front of Sam._

_”What’s the matter, baby boy?” He purred, and Sam whimpered as Dean held his chin and pulled his face towards him, “You want somethin’?”_

_Dean was about to kiss him when Sam wrinkled his nose, “Ew, your breath smells like whiskey.”_

_”Way to ruin the moment, bitch.”_

_”It was your breath that ruined it, jerk.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes and dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of Big Red and slipping a piece into his mouth. “Better?” He asked, blowing gently in Sam’s face._

_”Barely,” he sighed, “It’ll be fine. Kiss me already.”_

_Dean did, and hands began to roam soon after, and it was while Dean’s mouth was wrapped around his swollen cock that Sam gasped out, “Fuck me, Dean.”_

_Dean’s mouth popped as he pulled off of Sam. “You sure, Sammy? We haven’t even talked about this.”_

_”Don’t care. I’m ready. I’m ready for you.”_

_That was all the encouragement Dean needed. After a few sloppy kisses and half a jar of vaseline, Sam lost his virginity._

And now, fifteen years later, he was getting to smell the exact same scent that had shocked his senses then. “Dean, fuck me,” Sam moaned into his mouth, curling his tongue around the gum and pulling it into his own mouth. Dean moaned, pushing Sam onto his back on the bed, mounting him.

 

Clothes were ripped off quickly, "I'll get the lube," he growled, moving to get off of Sam. "No! No. Use the vaseline." Dean paused, looking down at Sam. "Sam, we haven't used Vaseline since we were--"

"Kids. I know. Please, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, but reached for the bag anyway, pulling the last item it had out of it and uncapping it. "You wanna do the honors?" He asked, raising up on his knees and straddling Sam's hips. Sam shook his head, "No. Wanna watch you."

Dean groaned, needing no further instruction as he scooped a generous amount of the jelly onto his fingers and slathered it onto his dick. Both boys moaned at the same time, and the head of Dean's cock turned a violent shade of purple.

"C-can't anymore S-Sam. Gotta fuck you." He told him, moving to get in between his knees. He dipped a finger into the jar and Sam held his wrist.

"No. Don't prep me," Sam told him, "Go in like that."

Dean stared at him in disbelief, "Sam, the only time I've ever not prepped you was..." He trailed off, and suddenly his eyes that were dark with lust, were a comical size as he widened them to capacity.

"Sam...all this..."

Sam didn't have to answer him. They both knew.

Dean slowly eases his cock into Sam, and once they got past the tight ring of muscle, the rest was easy. It may have been diffeeent from their first time together, but the sentiment was there.

_"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, his cock halfway inside of his brother._

_Sam nodded. "Yeah, ahh..." He hissed, "just burns."_

_"Maybe we should stretched you out a little first. Sorry, Sammy, I don't really know how this works. You're my first...you know"_

_Sam smiled and his heart swelled a little. Sam was his first guy._

_Dean plunged into Sam, long, slow thrusts that had them both gasping for air. Dean suckes his gum off of Sam's tongue and spit it across the room, "was gettin' in the way," he explained, his tongue finding Sam's and stroking it slowly._

_Dean hadn't even touched Sam yet, and he was about to blow._

_"De-Dean?" He asked, and he knew Dean knew what he meant._

_"Me too, baby boy. Want me to touch you?"_

_"N-No. Just li-like...liiiiike....ooooh."_

_Dean sucked a mark into his neck, "Just like our first time."_

_Dean thrusted into him, his hips building speed as the noise of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Sam began to shake._

_"Dean!"_

_"Come on, Sammy, come for me."_

_He did, moaning as stripes of thick come spilled between them, and he felt more than heard Dean reach his own, the hot liquid filled him. He wrapped his arms around Dean as his brother collapsed against him._

_You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, holding Sam's face between his hands. Sam nodded, almost entirely blissed out. "Perfect."_

_Dean grinned, falling beside Sam and tracing patterns over his naked chest. "Yeah? Me too."_

_Sam grinned, cuddling against his brother's side. "I love you, Dean."_

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean replied. "And happy birthday."


End file.
